


Out of Jealousy

by strawberrylovely



Series: Shance Kisses [1]
Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Silly Boys, Texting, kind of, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: “Who are you texting?” Shiro asked when Lance’s laughter vibrated through his leg once again.“Oh, just Allura,” Lance said, not taking his eyes off of his phone.“I see.”





	Out of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> this was suggested to me through one of those “send me a ship and a number” games. arts_holy and HusbandBb asked for shance kissing “out of envy or jealousy” so here’s what i wrote <3
> 
> i have a couple others from the game that i might post in a series with this one, i haven’t decided yet. but i wanted to get this one out here because i’m proud of it lol <3
> 
> please enjoy!

Lance giggled down at his phone for the eighth time that evening. Not that Shiro was counting. It’s just that it was hard not to notice when Lance was basically snuggled up against his side while they were watching a movie. Well, Shiro was. Or he was trying to anyway, which is why Lance’s constantly giggling was bothering him.

“Who are you texting?” he finally asked when Lance’s laughter vibrated through his leg once again.

“Oh, just Allura,” Lance said, not taking his eyes off of his phone.

“I see.”

Shiro tried to go back to the movie, he really did, but when Lance squirmed beside him, his eyes fell back down to the boy’s cheeks, which were bright red as a coy smile grew across his face.

Did Lance like Allura? She’d been making him smile nonstop, and Shiro had to admit she was gorgeous. Not his type, but maybe she was Lance’s.

“What’s so funny?” Shiro asked lightly, trying not to come across as nosy.

“Nothing, nothing,” Lance simpered. “She just...sent me a funny meme.”

“Can I see?”

“No!” Lance pulled his phone to his chest and looked up at Shiro. “Uh- I mean…” He tried to recover, but a glint in his eyes gave him away, and Shiro realized he was hiding something. And now Shiro  _ needed _ to know what it was.

“Lance?” Shiro raised an eyebrow and reached for the phone.

He wasn’t fast enough. Lance had already sat up and moved to the other side of the couch.

“It’s nothing! You- You wouldn’t get it anyway.”

“How do you know I wouldn’t?”

If Lance really did like Allura, why wouldn’t he tell his friends? Or at least Shiro. Did he not deserve to know? He thought they were close enough that Lance could tell him anything.

Part of him knew he should respect Lance’s privacy whether that was the situation or not, but another part, deep down inside  _ really _ needed to know what secret Lance was hiding.

“Shiro, really. It’s not that important,” Lance said. He’d pulled his phone behind his back, but he didn’t leave the couch, which told Shiro maybe Lance  _ did _ want him to find out.

“If it’s not important then why won’t you show me?” He hadn't realized that he’d followed Lance to the end the couch. Their knees were almost touching, and all Shiro had to do was reach behind Lance and grab the phone. 

“Because… it’s about someone I like.”

Lance’s face grew bright red. His hands were still behind his back, but he seemed tense in a different way, less like he was worried about Shiro grabbing his phone and more like he was scared of what he’d just admitted.

“Oh?” So it wasn’t Allura that Lance liked. Shiro felt a pressure in his chest release. That meant there was still hope.

Wait, hope? Hope for… what?

Hope that Lance liked someone else? Hope that Lance… liked him?

Shiro felt his heart begin to race at the thought. Had he really liked Lance this whole time without even realizing it? That’s why he was annoyed someone else was making Lance giggle like that. He was jealous. And it hit Shiro in the chest like a freighter.

“Who?” Shiro heard his mouth speak before he’d even thought through it. 

Lance’s eyes went wide, and he looked away, straightening his posture. “I’m not telling,” he said, his face never losing its color.

Shiro reached for the phone again, and this time Lance arched his back over the arm of the couch, making Shiro’s face hover over his.

“Why not? We’re friends, you can tell me.”

He stared at Lance’s face, the small freckles illuminated with the pink of Lance’s embarrassment. His eyelashes were long, hiding away deep blue eyes, ones that still wouldn’t look at Shiro, even when he said, “You don’t know him.”

_ Him _ . It was a boy. Another boy, but still a  _ boy _ . Meaning that Lance  _ liked boys _ and Shiro at least wasn’t out for the count.

A sigh left through his nose and  _ finally _ Lance looked up at him with those blue eyes of his. God, he was beautiful.

He wasn’t sure why he did it. Maybe it was the threat of someone else stealing Lance away, or the fact that they were so close already, closing the distance seemed the only way to go from there. Or it could have been the quickest second where Lance’s eyes flicked down to Shiro’s lips, and Shiro couldn’t resist the temptation.

The silent release of their mouths was the only sound in the room when Shiro finally pulled away. In his hand laid Lance’s phone, and he realized he must have grabbed it sometime during their kiss.

Lance’s face was expressionless as he looked from Shiro’s mouth to the phone in his hand, but he didn’t try to snatch it back, just sat there, waiting for Shiro to do something.

Shiro wasn’t sure  _ what _ to do (or what had just happened, if he was honest). The phone was still open, pulled up to the text conversation with Allura, and after a quick look to Lance, Shiro began reading.

_ i’m basically laying in his lap agdjdsg _

_ omg get iiitt _

_ allura hush it isn’t like that! _

_ he totally likes you ;) _

And in the message bar, Lance’s reply that he hadn’t sent yet, that he was probably typing right when Shiro asked to see:

_ i wish _

“Is… Is this about me?”

Lance reached over and picked up the phone, his fingers brushing against Shiro’s palm as he took it back and stuffed it into the front pocket of his jeans. And then he nodded.

No wonder Lance was trying to hide his phone. Shiro was an idiot.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“Shut up, Shiro,” Lance cut him off. He raised up on his knees and pushed into Shiro’s space. “Keep your apology… and kiss me again.”

The change in Lance’s attitude took Shiro by surprise. One minute he was shy and embarrassed, and suddenly he’s demanding to be kissed.

But Shiro was a simple man, and if a cute boy was in front of him asking for a kiss, Shiro wasn’t going to say no.

Instead, he said, “Only if you ask nicely.”

Lance rolled his eyes, but he smiled as he scooted closer.

“Please, kiss me, Shiro.”

So Shiro did.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you enjoyed this little story or you want me to go ahead and post the others in a series, let me know in the comments! comments are our lifeblood, so please help fuel me 😂💙


End file.
